Sin ti ya nada lo vale!
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Una fiesta de quince, mucha alegría, felicidad…Y una muerte…Nada mas que decir!


_**Hola! Si lo se lo se ¬**__**¬ NO ME APARESCO EN DOS SEMANAS Y VENGO CON CUALQUIER COSA!**_

_**Okeii aquí a sus ojos les traigo, esta cochinota ¬¬**_

_**Pero! Para ser sincera dire tres verdades n.n**_

_**El dia en que Frida cumple años, es en realidad MI cumpleaños, asi es, yo cumplo en esa fecha…Por mi maldita desgracia ¬¬**_

_**Y las horas qe aparecen…Eran las horas qe hacian aquí en Arg cuando lo escribia! **_**:D**

**Ya nada mas qe decir! El tigre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jorge R Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua :E**

**Sin ti ya nada lo vale****:**

-¡Recuerda Manny! ¡Solo faltan dos semanas! – Decía una Peliazul de 14 años repartiendo tarjetas de 15 en compañía de su novio Manny

-Frida, aun faltan dos semanas, y eso mismo me dijiste en tu cumpleaños numero 13 ¬¬ - Decía el metiendo la invitación en el buzón de una casa

-Jejeje…Lo se amor pero…¡Es que estoy Feliz! :D

-Jeje…Lo vas a estar aun mas cuando termine tu fiesta de 15… - Decía Manny tomando a Frida de la cintura y acercándola a el de manera coqueta

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella pasando sus manos por el cuello de el - ¿Hay algún regalo especial para mi?

-…Si…Pero es un regalo que ningún invitado puede ver…

-¿Y mis padres?

-Ellos con mayor razón no deben verlo…

-Mmm…Ya entiendo…Es un regalo…Privado.. – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no temes por lo que este tigre sea capas de hacerte? – Pregunto el con la misma sonrisa

-Naaa…Un gatito tan manso como lo es El tigre jamás me haría daño, es muy…Inofensivo…

-Oye! Eso ofende Niña… - Dijo juguetón mientras le hacia cosquillas en el estomago

-Manny ya deja de jugar y sigamos repartiendo las tarjetas! – Termino diciendo la ojiazules tomando la mano de el y comenzando a correr en dirección a la siguiente casa

-Oye espera! Yo tenia pensado darte un beso! T-T

-Después abra tiempo para eso ¡Vamos!

-Frida, cuando te lo propones eres en verdad malvada ¬¬

Corrían, de casa en casa entregando invitaciones, felices de la vida, la cual era perfecta, si, sus vidas eran perfectas, estaban con el amor de su vida, sus familias estaban "Casi" De acuerdo con su relación, a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Emiliano de separarlos, su vida económica no estaba mal, no tenían ni mucho ni poco, su salud estaba equilibrada….Si!

La familia Rivera y Suárez era el ejemplo de una buena vida feliz…

Una semana después… 1 de Junio del 2010

-¿Qué tal un vestido? – Decía Manny

-Ya tendrá uno para su cumpleaños ¬¬ - Respondió David

-¿Chocolates?

-Engordan y provocan granos ¬¬

-¿Un Osito de felpa?

-Ya no tiene 6 años ¬¬

-¿Un perfume?

-Se gasta fácilmente u.u

-¿Un marco de fotografía?

-Sirve para la leña n_n

-¿Un abrazo?

-Minga! No seas Rata ¬¬

-¿Un beso?

-De esos sobran ¬¬

-¿Un collar? ¿Perlas? ¿Aros? ¿Pulseras? **¡¿UNA GUITARRA!** Dx

-**¡Eso! ¡Una guitarra eléctrica! **:D

-Ouh…Pero…No me alcanza para una guitarra :S

-Entonces estas en problemas ¬¬

-David! No me ayudas! Dx

-Pues perdóname! Pero yo no soy el novio ¬¬ Es mas! Fuiste a mi casa a despertarme de mi siesta para traerme aquí ¬¬

-Es que necesitaba ayuda :(

-Mira, Manny…No necesitas un regalo increíble para demostrar cuanto la amas…

-¿Con algo pequeño basta?

-Pero claro tonto n_n Un simple collar y con eso basta

-Bueeeno…Supongo que tienes razón…

-Bueno, tengo que irme – Decía David mirando su reloj - ¡Nos vemos Manny!

-Adiós David y gracias! – Decía el moreno agitando su mano en forma de despedida – Ahora veamos…Creo que mi siguiente parada el la joyería Miguel :D – Después de eso le dio vuelta a su hebilla mística del Tigre, y con la ayuda de sus poderes logro llegar a la joyería en busca del regalo perfecto.

2 de Junio del 2010

-**¡Maaaannyy! **Ven vamos por tu traje a la tintorería! – Gritaba Rodolfo desde el piso de abajo, Manny bajas las escaleras mientras terminaba de ponerse la chamarra, después de eso, el y Rodolfo salen en dirección a la tintorería

-¿Ya compraste el regalo de Frida Manny? – Pregunta Rodolfo

-Sip n_n

-¿Y que le compraste?

-Es una sorpresa :B

Una vez el traje en manos de Manny, regresaron a la casa del Macho.

Ya que dentro de 5 días seria la gran noche.

3 de Junio del 2010 

-Veamos, 503 invitados…238 Son familiares y otros 238 son amigos…¡Bien! Ya son todos! n_n – Decía la peliazul recostada en su cama, revisando todos los preparativos para su fiesta de 15, hace días que no ve a Manny a causa de la presión y las cosas por hacer…Pero ya todo estaría mejor una vez terminada la fiesta, sobretodo con lo que Manny le había prometido de regalo.

4 de Junio de 2010

Carmela perfecciona el vestido de Frida, Anita y Nikita

Anita y Nikita preparaban los regalos para su hermana

Emiliano preparaba todos los arreglos para el salón, con ayuda de los oficiales de policía.

Manny preparaba su traje para la gran noche y escribía una carta que iría con el regalo.

Rodolfo perfeccionaba su traje también, ya que el, Grand papi y María también estaban invitados.

Grand papi se había ido a robar un regalo para Frida ¬¬.

Y María terminaba su lujoso vestido verde Lima.

Todos los invitados a la fiesta se encontraban, bastante ocupados.

5 de Junio de 2010

Faltan solo 2 días para la gran noche

Las patrullas de la estación de policías patrullaba la ciudad, no querían ningún villano suelto, nadie que arruine la fiesta ni que intente cometer estragos.

Este parecía un día normal, nada extraño en lo mas mínimo.

Carmela había acompañado a Frida a comprar las 15 Rosas que se le daban a los 15 invitados mas importantes.

Y los Rivera se encontraban todos juntos en la casa del macho comiendo con gran tranquilidad.

6 de Junio del 2010 

Manny terminaba de escribir la carta que, con mucho afecto había escrito para su novia.

Estaba feliz, alegre, mañana seria el gran día, después de no verla hace casi una semana y media, estaba ansioso, quería verla ya, verla entrar con ese hermoso vestido, su precioso peinado y su dulce e hipnotizante sonrisa.

Era la hora, la carta le había quedado perfecta, pero…necesitaba algo, el papel que había usado olía a papel viejo ¿No le entregaría una carta con mal olor o si? No! Jamás!

Salio entonces de su casa en busca de un rico perfume, algo que borre ese aroma a viejo.

Camino varias cuadras, hasta que la vio, una tienda de perfumes, allí estaría lo que buscaba.

Embozó entonces una gran sonrisa y cruzo la calle con rapidez, solo que la suerte no lo acompañaba hoy…

La bocina de un camión lo saco de sus pensamientos, por el susto se queda parado en medio de la calle, aun no reacciona y cuando lo logra, sus oídos solo escuchan un cuidado muy distante y la bocina del camión, después de eso, un enorme e insoportable dolor se apodera de todo su cuerpo, no puede moverse, siente otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la vista comienza a nublarse, solo ve unos pies acercarse a el, y gritos que se acercaban al lugar, no pude mas que gemir de dolor y cerrar los ojos para ya después no sentir mas nada…

Son las 07:52 de la noche, Frida se encontraba en su habitación intentando diferentes peinados cuando de pronto su padre entra de golpe ala habitación.

-**¡Frida! **– Dice con agitación y desesperación

-¿Qué sucede papa? O_O

-Es…es…¡Rivera tuvo un accidente! – Dijo finalmente

-**¡¿Qué? **D:

-Ven Frida! No perdamos tiempo, lo llevaron al hospital, hay que ir!

La chica olvida por completo su cabello y poniéndose una chaqueta sale de la casa acompañada de toda su familia, la cual extrañamente se preocupaba por su novio.

Al llegar al hospital pueden ver a Rodolfo, María y Grand papi.

María lloraba con gritos llenos de dolor, Rodolfo intentaba contenerla lo mas que podía y Grand papi se encontraba en un silencio algo perturbador.

-**¡¿Qué paso? **– Pregunto Frida corriendo hacia ellos

Antes de que alguien pudiera responderle el Doctor acababa de salir de terapias intensivas.

Todos los que estaban sentados se pararon de un salto y se acercaron al el.

-¡¿Cómo esta mi hijo Doctor? – Pregunto María abrazada de Rodolfo

-Yo…Bueno, en el momento en que lo trajeron aquí se veía muy mal y…

-Doctor…Al grano… - Dijo Grand papi con cierta molestia

-…Lamento decirles que es muy seguro que no pase de esta noche… - Dijo – Como lo siento… - Sin querer ver la expresión de los familiares se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo, dentro de todo muy triste y desilusionado ya que…Su deber era salvar a las personas y en esta ocasión…No lo habría conseguido.

-**¡Noooooo! **– Grito María golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a Rodolfo, hasta que por fin se canso y solo se resigno a llorar, todo era tan injusto, hace pocas horas lo había visto feliz, sonriente, lleno de energías y ahora, no le restaban mas que unas pocas horas de vida.

-…No… - Decía Frida, aun no lo creía, no quería creer que esto era la realidad, para ella, todo era un sueño, un muy mal y horripilante sueño.

9: 23 de la noche, Frida se queda a solas con Manny, el esta dormido, todos los demás ya pasaron a verlo, solo quedaba ella.

Frida acariciaba la mano de Manny, estaba tan frío, tan herido a causa del accidente, tan inmóvil, tan….al borde de la muerte.

-…Manny…Mi amor…Te…te prometo que no are la fiesta, no sin ti… - Decía la Ojiazules en borde al llanto – No podría hacer una fiesta sin ti…En especial mi cumpleaños…No seria mi gran noche si tu no estas…

No hay ni la mas minima respuesta de los labios de Manny, ella esperaba con ansias que aunque sea se moviera un poco, que al menos pronunciara algo…Pero no, moriría esa misma noche y ella sin poder haberle dicho concientemente un "Te amo"….Valía la pena al menos decirlo por ultima vez…

-…Te Amo Manny….Por favor…Si es que partes ahora de este mundo…No me abandones nunca… - Ya no puede mas, es mucho para ella, hace días que no lo veía y ahora, en las ultimas horas que tiene para verlo, el se va para siempre.

-…Frida… - Dice el moreno de ojos cerrados, pero sus palabras son muy débiles

-¿Manny? – Pregunta ella con el rostro lleno de lagrimas -¡Manny! ¿Cariño estas bien?

-Frida…No me res-resta mucho tiempo yo…Te amo demasiado…Por, favor saca algo del bolsillo de mi pantalón

Frida lo mira y observa a lo lejos una silla donde se encuentra la ropa de el, ella se acerca y saca del bolsillo una cajita Medio verde oscuro

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunta ella dándoselo

-Es…Tu regalo de 15…

-…Manny… - Aun no lo puede creer, no quería el regalo, no de esta forma tan dolorosa

-…Feliz cumpleaños Frida… - Manny abre con dificultad la cajita y deja ver un pequeño anillo, dorado y con un mediano diamante rojo en el centro.

Cuidadosamente coloca el anillo en el dedo de Frida.

-Manny por favor no…

-Por favor lee lo que dice en el interior de la cajita…allí, allí hay un papel…

Frida callada obedece al moreno, revisa la cajita y logra sacar un papel el cual comenzó a leer…

"_Frida, Mi hermosa y preciosa Frida…Diosa de cabellos azules como no te gusta que te llame xD_

_Quiero decirte que, espero que esta noche sea únicamente tuya, exclusivamente para ti…Recuerda lo mucho que te amo, siempre serás todo para mi, no podría vivir sin ti…_

_Es por eso que, quiero pedirte algo…_

_El día en que seamos mayores de edad y yo consiga un trabajo…¿Podrías darme el honor de casarte conmigo?_

_Se que es demasiado pronto, apenas tenemos 15 años de edad…_

_Pero eres alguien esencial en mi vida, por favor, responde esta carta después de la fiesta…_

_Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte…Te amo…_

_Manny"_

-…Manny… - Termino de leer Frida con cataratas en los ojos – Si ¡Si! Sin dudarlo me casaría contigo! ¡Te Amo! – Ella se tira a abrazarlo y lo besa, algo extraño pasa, Manny esta sonriendo tiene los ojos abiertos con esa expresión llena de cariño…Pero no respira… - ¿Manny?

-… - No hay respuesta

-¡Manny! – Lo sacude pero el sigue igual, no respira, no responde, no parpadea

Frida comienza a llorar nuevamente, no le alcanzo el tiempo siquiera de despedirse con un Te Amo…Tal vez Manny ni hasta allá escuchado su respuesta, Se había ido con la duda, el de no saber si Frida, el amor de su vida, había correspondido a esa petición tan hermosa.

Trato de calmar su llanto y miro con tristeza el rostro de el, parecía aun tan vivo, pero no lo estaba.

Paso su mano por el rostro y cerro sus ojos lentamente, dejando de ver esos cariñosos ojos cafés que ella tanto amaba.

-…Por favor nunca me dejes amor… - Frida comenzó a llorar sobre la carta que el le había escrito y sintió un olor extraño, tomo la carta en sus manos y la olio, tenia un aroma a viejo y con cierta sonrisa dijo – Adoro el aroma a viejo en el papel…Gracias Manny…Te amo…

7 de Junio del 2010 son las 12:02 de la noche, y Frida esta entregando las 15 velas

-Y esta vela es para quien mas amo en este mundo, que siempre estuvo conmigo y me defendió de todo peligro…A esta persona la amo demasiado como para olvidarme de ella, y a pesar de que ya no este aquí…Jamás la olvidare…Por que fue motivo de todas mis sonrisas y alegrías, ahora, sin el aquí…Espero seguir con vida…Solo por ti! Y espero que donde sea que estés…Me cuides desde el cielo, por favor no olvides lo mucho que eres para mi…Te Amo…Manny – Todo esto decía la peliazul con lagrimas de gran cantidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Ante la ausencia de Manny, la familia Rivera se levanta a recibir la vela, todos, muy tristes por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Un gran abrazo entre todos y María es quien recibe la vela, se sacan una foto y ya cada uno a su mesa y que siga la _"Fiesta"_.

3 días después…

Frida estaba viendo las fotos de sus 15, deprimida, con ganas de morirse, hasta que ve la foto en la que la Familia Rivera se había parado a recibir la vela.

Están en la foto Rodolfo, María, Grand papi y Ella ¿O hay alguien mas?

Frida se acerca mas para ver la foto y nota con mucha sorpresa una figura, un rostro sonriente, unos rulos sobre su rostro y una elegante traje cubriéndolo.

-¿Manny? – Sonríe, ya que el esta sonriendo, no lo podía creer, el estuvo hay, la acompaño toda la fiesta y ahora sabia, que sin importar que, Manny, el amor de su vida, la acompañaría siempre y la cuidaría de todo mal.

-Hay Manny…Jamás dejaras de sorprenderme… - Unas lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, ella sonríe y siente una suave brisa que entra por la ventana – Yo también Manny…Con todo lo que reste de mi vida…Te amo…

**FIN**

_**Ok Hasta aquí n.n**_

_**Debo decir que, mientras lo escribia Llore como maldita idiota ¬¬**_

_**Pero bueno! n.n**_

_**Espero les alla gustado! DEJEN REVIEW PLIS! Nos vemos/Leemos! n_n**_


End file.
